


leave you breathless

by tomlincide



Series: whatever you like [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Butt Sex, M/M, Rimming, but there's some angst before that to hold us all together, i just went with my heart on this to be honest, i love when mouths are on dicks, i really like come sue me, i went a little overboard on the fluff, if you squint there's some comeplay, of course there's a blow job who do you take me for, some more butt sex, there's the possessiveness that we know and love because of course, we are back with the grande finale, we of course have some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlincide/pseuds/tomlincide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is in med school, Louis can’t find a job and Louis refuses to be left behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	leave you breathless

**Author's Note:**

> this is the third and final installment in the whatever you like series  
> you are all little diamonds and i thank you all for being so kind  
> please leave me comments and kudos to show me that you're true homies  
> the title is from blank space by taylor swift (i hate myself everyday)  
> enjoy my lovelies

“Harder…fuck…H, harder!” Louis practically shouted, throwing his head back. 

Harry pounded deeper into his boyfriend; he heard the slap of his hips connecting to his boyfriend’s ass in every thrust. Harry’s nails were digging into Louis’s curvy waist and Louis was breaking the skin on Harry’s back, leaving scratch marks everywhere. 

Harry leaned down and mouthed at Louis’s lips, biting into the bottom one rather than kissing him. Louis moaned, groaning Harry’s name. Harry pushed in deeper, even harder, and hit Louis’s spot perfectly. 

“Fuck- H, fuck!” Louis screamed, he shot come all over his stomach and thighs and Harry was soon to follow, coming deeply into his boyfriend and collapsing on top of his boy. He lay there, silent and breathing harshly, on his smaller boyfriend. Their ragged breaths were in beat. 

He began mouthing along Louis’s jawline again, just licking and tasting his boy. Louis shivered as he felt Harry drag his teeth across his neck slightly. 

Louis, also completely down from his high and only panting lightly now smiled, but pushed his boyfriend off his chest. 

Harry rolled off smoothly, keeping his arm around his boyfriend’s waist and keeping his mouth on his neck. He watched Louis’s breathing return back to normal. Sweat dripped down Louis’s chest and Harry leaned down to lick it up, slowly trailing his tongue to his boyfriend’s neck and leaving a final gentle nip there before slipping off the bed to grab a wet washcloth. 

Louis sighed and watched his boyfriend saunter into the adjoining bathroom. 

“I think that just about did it, then, boo,” Harry said, eyes sparkling as he returned back to the bed. He wiped at Louis’s chest and thighs, washing off the come that was drying slowly. He reached south and swiped over Louis’s red, abused hole and Louis moaned a little. “We finally christened every room in our new flat.”

Louis smiled brightly and leaned up to peck Harry before dropping back down.

“If a one bedroom apartment took us a week, can you even imagine the damage we could do in a full on house?” Harry asked. He smiled brighter and dropped the washcloth on the carpet. 

Louis chuckled, “I’m sure we’ll find out one day.”

Harry’s grin mirrored his own and he pulled his boyfriend’s neck closer, latching their mouths together and languidly slipping his tongue into Harry’s mouth. They lazily made out until the sun peeked through the curtains. 

**

“Any news on the audition front?” Harry asked, taking a sip from his mug. He sat down next to Louis at their breakfast counter in their new kitchen. It adjoined the kitchen to the living room. 

Louis shook his head and sighed loudly, placing the IPad down on the counter next to him. He picked Harry’s mug up and took a sip. Harry frowned and kissed his boyfriend’s cheek. 

“We’ve been here, what, a little over week? Things will pick up soon, I’m sure of it,” Harry said. 

Louis smiled weakly, “Yeah, I know. It’s a hard industry, I knew that when I decided to major in drama of all things…”

“Hey, don’t do that. Don’t put yourself down. You’re gonna get an audition when it’s meant to happen and you’ll be wonderful and the entirety of London will be begging to have you in their shows, just you wait,” Harry assured. Louis smiled at his boyfriend, pulling him in and deeply kissing him. 

“I love you,” Louis said. 

Harry smiled, “Love you too, boo.”

Louis smiled, nuzzling into his boyfriend’s neck. Harry turned his head and ran his nose through his boyfriend’s fringe. He looked up at the clock and immediately pulled away.

“Shit, I have to run. First day of classes!”

Harry jumped out of his seat and wiped his hands on his shirt, getting rid of imaginary creases. Louis smiled fondly and hopped off his chair, too.

“Well, don’t be late, my heart surgeon,” Louis loved hearing that phrase roll off his tongue. His boyfriend was so smart. 

Harry blushed, “I’ll have to pass med school first, Lou.” 

Louis scoffed, “Please, you’ll be top of your class in no time, love.”

Harry smiled and leaned down to kiss Louis chastely on the lips. Louis pulled him down though, trying to deepen it slightly but Harry pulled back quickly.

“Oi, don’t distract me, you minx! I have to be on time, something that is very much a foreign concept to you!” 

Louis smiled wickedly and patted his boyfriend’s bum.

“Fine, go be smart and I’ll be here when you get home,” Louis said.

“It may be a little late, I have my first training at the hospital today after classes,” Harry reminded Louis, picking up his bag and looking into it, throwing a pen and notebook inside. 

“Right, Grimshaw actually came through as useful for once in his life,” Louis scoffed. Harry gave Louis a look.

“Come on, he’s not all bad.”

“Harry, he did this “favor” because he has the world’s biggest crush on you. Always has,” Louis stated, sipping the quickly cooling tea. 

“Come on, Lou, that’s not true,” Harry tried.

“Harry, I’m not saying it because I’m your boyfriend, everyone knows he does,” Louis stated. 

“Well, we just have to agree to disagree on this one then, boo,” Harry replied. 

Louis sighed before saying, “Fine, but don’t come home too late.” 

Harry smiled and nodded, “Of course not.”

He leaned forward and pecked Louis one more time before heading towards the door, “I’ll see you tonight.”

Louis nodded and smiled, waving as Harry rushed out of the flat. 

Louis sighed and looked around the flat. It immediately felt colder. 

**

About two weeks later, Louis stormed into the apartment. He threw his backpack on the sofa and kicked off his sneakers, stomping towards the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of tequila out of the closet. He opened the bottle and took a harsh swig, followed by another before slamming the bottle down and collapsing back onto the counter. 

“H?” Louis called out. The apartment remained quiet around him. He huffed and pulled his phone out of his pocket, looking for messages. 

There was a missed call and a voicemail from Harry. He opened the voicemail. 

“Hey boo, I hope your audition went well! I have a good feeling about this one! I’ll be at the hospital a little late tonight but I’m bringing Chinese home so don’t eat! I have to go, love you!”

Louis sighed loudly and felt tears spring to his eyes as he deleted the voicemail. He jumped off the counter and skulked into the bathroom. He undressed and slipped into the shower. He let himself cry a few angry tears before he pushed them down the drain. He felt the hot water wash through his hair and just stood under the spray, breathing in and letting his racing heart calm. 

He was breathing a little steadier and shampooing his hair when he heard the door open in the bathroom. 

“Lou?” 

“Just showering, I’ll be done in a mo!” 

Ignoring the words, Harry walked into the bathroom and began undressing. He soon was slipping behind Louis in the shower. Louis smiled feeling Harry’s hands on his hips and feeling a gentle kiss on his neck. 

“How’d it go, boo?” Harry whispered in his ear, giving a lick to his earlobe. Louis sighed and pulled away slightly, bristling just thinking about it.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Louis said firmly. 

“Lou…”

“Later, okay H?” Louis begged. He leaned back into Harry a little more. Harry reluctantly nodded but trailed his hand down Louis’s body, grabbing his length and lightly tugging.

“How about I make you feel good then? Make up for the bad day,” Harry murmured. Without waiting for a reply, Harry turned his boyfriend around and dropped to his knees. Louis exhaled loudly while nodding quickly. 

Harry leaned forward and nuzzled against Louis’s length. He felt the water wash down his back and he pushed forward a bit more, licking gently up and down the length a few times. Louis grabbed a handful of Harry’s wet hair, running his hands gently through it. Harry licked a few more times before engulfing the quickly hardening length into his mouth. He moaned, loving the heavy weight on his tongue. He sucked in reverence; he pulled Louis’s thighs, trying to get the length even further into his throat. 

Louis moaned loudly, willingly pushing his dick further into his boyfriend’s sinful mouth. Harry was moaning loudly, muffled by his mouthful of dick. He sucked hard, suctioning his mouth and pulling off slowly before the dick was completely out of his mouth.

“H, what the fuck?” Louis exclaimed. He reached down and put his own hand on his length, tugging at the now hardened dick. Harry slapped his hand away though.

“Turn around, I wanna eat you out,” Harry said, manually flipping Louis so that his ass was now in Harry’s face. Harry moaned at the sight of the perfectly firm ass right in front of him. He nuzzled up and down Louis’s crack. Harry indulgently slapped his right cheek quickly, hearing the crack echo around the shower and seeing his ass ripple under his hand. Louis squeaked. Harry groaned and finally pulled his cheeks apart, getting a look at his pretty pink hole.

“Fuck yes, Lou,” Harry mumbled before diving into his ass, licking and nipping aggressively. He slowly licked his tongue in, feeling the hole contract and tighten around his tongue. Louis was whimpering loudly, his face against the shower wall. Harry groaned as the hole tightened particularly intently. 

Harry bit, nipped and sucked around the rim for so long he lost track of time. The taste of Louis was heady and absolutely addictive. Harry knew he was the only man to ever taste Louis there and it drove him mad, claiming his boy like this. Taking all of his pleasure.

Louis was a whimpering mess now, barely breathing out quiet “Harry”s. Harry shivered before sticking his tongue in further, getting much deeper and positively biting the shit out of the hole. It was bright red when Harry pulled away and tugged Louis’s dick once before Louis came all over the shower wall, screaming. 

Harry kissed his right cheek and nuzzled the left before standing up and hugging Louis from behind, pressing kisses into his shoulder. Louis was boneless, staying standing simply because Harry was holding him there. 

“You good, boo?” Harry murmured after a few moments. The water was slowly getting cooler and Harry felt some goosebumps on his boyfriend’s arms. Louis nodded and moaned, pulling Harry’s neck and bringing their lips together slowly and messily. 

Harry smiled against his mouth but pulled back, shutting off the water and pulling his boy out of the shower. He wrapped the smaller boy in a towel. Louis’s eyes were wider now and his cheeks were slowly fading back to normal. He looked fond and sated and he kissed Harry a few more times, refusing to release his lips for more than a few seconds at a time.

“I love you so much,” Louis whispered against his boyfriend’s mouth. He put his hands around his boy, hugging him deeply now.

Harry smiled, “And I, you, baby.”

They stood in a quiet embrace for a bit until Harry broke the silence.

“How about that Chinese, now?” 

Louis nodded eagerly and they made a pit stop to their bedroom to throw on some pajamas before making themselves comfortable on the sofa with the now lukewarm Chinese food. 

Louis was chewing some lo-mein and glancing up at the TV when Harry brought it up.

“So, you want to tell me about the audition?” Harry prompted; he placed his hand on Louis’s knee, rubbing it softly. Louis swallowed and sighed before resting his plate down. 

“It’s not even like it was particularly different than any other, and that’s what got me so upset,” Louis said, “Just the same old, I’m not masculine enough to be the lead but I’m not quirky enough to be the sidekick. I’m not a good enough dancer to be in the ensemble and I don’t have a strong enough voice to be the lead. I’m just this stupid medium all the time.” Louis sighed and brought food up to shove into his mouth to stave off the mistiness around his eyes. Harry frowned and put his plate on the coffee table, he pushed the boxes off the couch and even pushed Louis’s plate away before grabbing Louis into his arms. He placed his hand under Louis’s chin, bringing his eyes up to meet his. 

“Louis, don’t say that. You are so bright, so talented, so beautiful, so wonderful and you’re smart and witty and you will get a dream role one of these days-”

“H, did you even hear what-”

“I don’t believe a word of it, Louis. If they can’t see how much you’re worth then they don’t deserve you anyway, baby. You were meant to be on stage and you will be on stage, okay? I believe enough in you for the both of us,” Harry assured. He brought his lips to Louis’s and pressed soft kisses there before pulling back. Louis sighed but nodded. 

“It’s just so frustrating, getting no after no,” Louis explained. He intertwined his fingers with Harry’s, rubbing Harry’s palm. 

“I know, boo, and I’m sorry. But that just means when you get a yes, it will be so much sweeter. Nothing worth having is ever easy,” Harry said. He brushed his free hand down Louis’s cheek, softly caressing. 

Louis smiled softly.

“You’re not getting your lo-mein back until I see the crinkles,” Harry stated, reaching over and holding Louis’s plate just out of reach. Louis opened his mouth and scoffed.

“Excuse you,” Louis joked, reaching for it. Harry shook his head though, chuckling and holding the lo-mein captive. 

“Come on, give me what I want,” Harry said suggestively, raising his eyebrow. Louis shook his head but smiled, crinkling his eyes. 

Harry nodded and handed the Chinese food over, putting his arm around his boy and kissing his forehead gently. 

**

“How was your day, boo?” Harry asked a week later, yawning and shoving a piece of pizza into his mouth. It was Thursday at 9:30 and Harry finally had collapsed onto the couch next to Louis after his day. 

Louis leaned over and cuddled into his boyfriend’s side, craving him after Harry has yet another ridiculously busy week. 

“I actually went to a workshop today,” Louis said. He leaned over and took a bite of Harry’s pizza. 

“Oh? What was it about?”

“Making more believable sex scenes on stage,” Louis replied distracted by the television. Harry immediately stopped eating and looked over at his boyfriend.

“What did you do there…”Harry asked, unsure he wanted to hear the answer. 

“We just partnered up and stuff and had to create sexual chemistry and stuff, just basic stuff, really. Totally wasn’t worth the 75 bucks,” Louis assured. 

Harry bristled though, picturing Louis cozying up to a partner. 

“Who were you partnered with? Was he attractive? Did you kiss him?” Harry all of a sudden demanded simultaneously. 

Louis sat up and looked at Harry quizzically, “Calm down, H. Yes, we were partnered. Yes, she was pretty,” Harry exhaled loudly, “and of course not, why would I do that?” 

Harry sat back, “Just wanted to know what you guys did is all.”

Louis rolled his eyes and scoffed, “Of course you did…” 

He raised his eye knowingly at Harry and Harry smiled, pulling Louis closer.

“Shut up.”

Louis just smiled and kissed Harry before falling back into the sofa and turning the volume up. 

**  
“Do you happen to know where the interns eat lunch?” Louis asked the women at the reception desk. He stood in the front of St. Mary’s, holding a bag of takeout to surprise his completely overworked boyfriend. Nowadays, Harry left at 9 am for class and didn’t get home from the internship until at least 8 pm and Louis was tired of not getting his fix of Harry. 

“Yeah, if you just go down this hall and take the second left, that should be the lunch room!” the women chirped. Louis nodded and thanked her before following the directions down the hallway. 

Louis looked into the window of the room that he was directed towards and smiled, seeing his boyfriend. Harry was laughing loudly, sitting at a table with about six other interns. They were all staring at Harry, captivated. Of course they were. Louis fondly watched as his boyfriend finished his story, his arms flying around. He watched the other interns all laughing brightly around him. 

Louis frowned though when he saw the empty plates in front of them all. Louis decided to walk in then; he thought Harry had told him they ate at 12:30. 

Louis walked in and nobody looked up until Harry glanced over. His face lit up in surprise, rather than excitement. 

“Louis?” Harry called over. Louis walked over to his boyfriend, uneasy about the stiff greeting.

“What are you doing here?” Harry asked. At that, the rest of the interns stood up and began packing up their things. Harry walked over to Louis.

“I thought you said you ate at 12:30?” Louis asked. He held the bag of takeout up.

“I’m sorry, we usually do, but we’re observing an operation today and we had to eat early,” Harry explained. 

“Oh, I just thought we could eat together….”

“Harry, you coming?” Louis looked over and saw a girl with blonde hair as the culprit. She stood with the other five and they all watched the two boys interact. 

Harry nodded, “Yeah, one sec!” 

The interns turned and exited the lunchroom. 

“I’m sorry boo, can I get a rain check? This was so sweet of you and I feel awful…” Harry finally reached out and wrapped his hand around Louis’s waist, rubbing softly. 

“Of course, no worries,” Louis sighed, “I’ll just go. You go and do what you need to do.”

Harry nodded but still looked sad, “I’m sorry, boo, really. I’ll make it up to you, okay?”

Louis nodded.

“Okay, I better go, I love you and I’ll see you at home, okay?”

Louis nodded and before he could reply, Harry was off, leaving Louis with nothing but a peck on the cheek. 

**

“Z, I’m just saying I don’t know if that’s a two year anniversary gift; I mean sex toys aren’t really romantic, dude,” Louis said into the phone. He sat on the sofa, slurping Cinnamon Toast Crunch and half watching the latest episode of House Hunters. 

“It’s Niall though, like for our one year I got him a subscription to the beer of the month club and he made me come four times,” Zayn said on the other end.

“That was a lot of unwarranted information,” Louis replied quickly. 

“Please, you love it,” Zayn claimed. Louis scoffed before Zayn continued, “Is Harry there? I want more advice.”

“First of all, I am offended and second of all, of course he’s not. The earliest he gets home these days is like 9,” Louis sighed. 

“9 pm!? That’s crazy,” Zayn exclaimed.

“You’re telling me. And he’s always so tired that I can barely get a half assed fuck out of him these days,” Louis sighed. It was true; Harry had crazy busy days and was always so busy that when he came home Louis felt bad riling him up when he really just needed sleep. “We haven’t had a good long proper fuck in over a week.”

“Now who has unwarranted information?” Zayn asked. 

“Fuck off,” Louis replied. 

“I’m surprised Nick is working him that hard, I mean he knows Harry has a heavy course load and a needy Louis at home,” Zayn said. Louis froze.

“What does Nick have to do with anything?” Louis asked immediately.

“He works at the hospital? How else do you think Nick got Harry the internship?”

Louis felt his blood stop and his face get red. 

“Why do I not know this,” Louis demanded.

“Hey, don’t shoot the messenger. I just know that Nick is in charge of coordinating interns or something over there and that’s how he got Harry in.”

Louis fisted his hand, furious. How could Harry withhold this information from him?

“I gotta go, Z.”

“Hey, Lou, don’t be too hard on him. From what you tell me, he’s stressed and he probably didn’t mean to hold anything back from you, he would never…”

“I gotta go, bye Zayn.”

Louis locked the phone and tossed it onto the side table, pulse racing in anger. He stood up and began to pace when he heard the door open. He turned around and saw his boyfriend walk into the room, throwing his bag down by the door.

“Hey baby, they actually let us out early for once,” Harry said. 

“When were you gonna tell me that you work with Nick fucking Grimshaw?” Louis exclaimed. Harry looked up, like he’s been slapped. 

“I thought you knew? And we don’t work together, I work under him technically,” Harry said.

“Oh I’m sure he’d love to be under you,” Louis announced dramatically, flailing his hands. 

Harry looked confused and walked over to Louis, placing a hand on his shoulder, “What are you even talking about? How do you think he got me the job?”

“I thought he just pulled some favors around!” Louis said.

“Yeah…within his department…”

Louis scoffed and pulled away from his boyfriend.

“That’s just great, I love finding out that you’ve been spending all these long days with Nick bloody Grimshaw, the guy who is perpetually wanting in your pants,” Louis said fiercely, pacing now. 

“Louis, we have discussed this, Nick is a friend; he’s a brother for goodness sake. He’s just trying to help another brother out!”

“Fuck off, Harry. Nick Grimshaw wants you, get it through your head!” Louis exclaimed.

“Well I don’t fucking care if that is true, Louis, because, if you didn’t realize, I’m kind of living with someone else right now and I’m kind of really devoted to him, too,” Harry reminded Louis. To further his point, Harry moved his arms around the room, indicating the space around them. Louis felt himself slow down from his pacing and finally looked Harry in the eye again. 

Louis sighed, consenting. 

Harry sighed as well and walked towards his boyfriend again, putting his arms around his waist, “I’m sorry for not telling you though, but I did think you just assumed. And to clarify, I don’t work with him all day, in fact I only see him a few times a week. He remains in the office, usually.”

Louis felt relief wash through him.

“I just, I just really don’t like Nick Grimshaw,” Louis replied. Harry couldn’t help but chuckle at his boyfriend.

“Really?” he said sarcastically. Louis glared playfully at him and put his arms around his boyfriend’s neck.

“And maybe I’m a little moody…because a certain someone has been withholding a certain dick and my ass is whimpering to be fucked,” Louis said, “I’m whimpering to be fucked, too.”

Harry’s eyes darkened as he felt Louis come even closer, pressing their groins together.

“Lucky for you, there was shockingly little to do today, hence my early arrival home,” Harry said against Louis’s lips, “How about I rectify this situation, then?”

Louis moaned and nodded, biting his lip sinfully.

“I think that’s a really, really good plan, Dr. Styles,” Louis said into his boyfriend’s ear. Harry growled at that and grabbed Louis, lifting him and forcefully carrying his boy to the bedroom. He slammed the door closed behind them. 

**

Louis looked over at the clock, 10:12 pm. He sighed deeply and finally packed up the lasagna in a Tupperware container. He shoved the food in the fridge, checking his phone for any lifelines from Harry.

Nothing. 

He sighed and made his way to the bedroom, shoving off his clothes and pulling on his pajamas. He flipped on the tv and watched HGTV for a bit before pathetically turning it and the light off and slipping under the covers.

He lay awake until he felt a familiar body slip in next to him about a half hour later. 

“Sorry I’m so late, boo,” Harry whispered, barely audible.

Louis pushed into his boyfriend’s arms but didn’t reply. He just shut his eyes and let himself enjoy the warmth of the boy behind him. 

**

About two weeks later, Louis was actually at a callback. He had just ran his lines a few times on stage and was waiting to have a quick meeting with his potential director. Louis looked down at his phone and read the messages Harry had sent.

Hey boo, you’ll do AMAZING. I love you so so ridiculously much and I can’t wait to hear all about it! Kill it!

Also, text me when you’re done!

Seriously do it though, even though I’m at work! Okay, love you, bye! Xxoxo

Louis smiled down at his phone and was about to reply when he was called into the meeting. He put his phone in his pocket and stood up, walking into the room.

He sat across from a few people in suits. Louis shook their hands individually before leaning back in the chair. 

“Louis, first, we would like to thank you for coming out today. You truly have talent on the stage,” a brunette woman said. 

Louis could hear the “but” hanging at the end of her words and his heart already started to drop.

“But, we just aren’t sure you’re right for the lead and we just feel like you’re missing something to be the supporting role. The ensemble has already been chosen so I’m afraid we have bad news for you,” the woman said. Her face was hard, unemotional, and Louis felt his heart drop even further. 

“We do thank you for coming out today, though,” she finished. 

Louis was in a daze as he shook their hands diplomatically before finding his way out of the theatre. He didn’t realize he was crying until he had already hailed a cab, telling them the address to St. Mary’s. 

**

Louis found himself outside St. Mary’s. It was around noon and so he ran to the lunchroom. He could feel the tears all down his face and he knew he looked like a lunatic but if one person in the world could make his day less horrible, it was Harry. 

Louis stormed into the lunchroom and spotted the familiar table with a few interns, but no Harry.

Louis wiped at his eyes before asking, “Do you know where I can find Harry Styles?”

The interns assessed him before a brunette boy answered, “I think he’s at Nick’s office, he usually eats there.”

Louis felt himself freeze. 

The blonde girl Louis recognized from the last time stood up, “Are you alright? Can I ask who you are?”

Louis sighed and wiped his face again, trying to find some dignity, “I’m Harry’s boyfriend, Louis.” 

Louis was expecting them to shake their heads in realization but he only saw them all look at each other, confused. 

The brunette boy spoke up again, “I didn’t realize Harry had a… boyfriend? In fact, we kind of assumed that Nick and Harry had a thing…”

At that, Louis’s heart absolutely stopped. His tears even stopped. He could feel nothing at that exact moment.

“Excuse me?”

The boy looked nervous and looked over at the blonde, she awkwardly spoke, “It’s just…we assumed they were sleeping together. Harry’s always at his…plus they knew each other already. We assumed that’s how Harry got the job…”

Louis could feel his actual heart breaking but at the same time, he felt his pulse begin to race.

“Where is Nick’s office?” Louis demanded. 

The girl explained and Louis stormed out of the room, wiping underneath his eyes as he went. 

He stormed through the hospital and finally found a door with the name “Nick Grimshaw” on the outside. Without knocking, Louis stormed in. 

Harry was seated on Nick’s desk, head thrown back in laughter as Nick laughed, his hand on Harry’s knee. Louis slammed the door closed. 

Harry and Nick immediately looked up. Harry’s face fell. 

“Lou, are you crying?” 

Louis was beyond tears now, though. His heart was racing and his fists were clenching. He was furious. 

“What the fuck is this, Harry?” Louis screamed, “What happened to ‘I never see Nick, we don’t even hang out?’ It seems like you bloody well do to me, seeing as you’re on a little lunch date!”

Harry stepped off the desk and walked towards Louis, his arms reaching towards his boyfriend.

“Don’t fucking touch me right now, Harry, don’t you dare,” Louis seethed. He glared up at his boyfriend and saw hurt behind Harry’s eyes. He wouldn’t let that distract him though. He backed up, stepping away from his boyfriend. 

“Lou, stop, you know nothing is going on… Nick is just-”

“I don’t know if I do know that Harry!” Louis exclaimed, “Because you told me that you barely even see Nick and here you are, eating a meal with him and letting him put his hands all over you!”

“All over me? Louis what are you-”

“Stop defending yourself Harry, I just fucking saw it! Just now! Fuck off with any lies you’re about to make. You know that Nick is obsessed with you and you know how much this would hurt me!”

“Louis, I would never intentionally hurt you, never!” Harry yelled. Louis paused. Harry never raised his voice. Louis looked back at Harry’s eyes and saw them filled with sadness and Louis couldn’t look away anymore. He sighed and felt tears spring to his own blue orbs again.

“Well you did, Harry. You did,” Louis said, “Why didn’t you tell anybody here that I was your boyfriend?”

“I didn’t-”

“Are you ashamed of me?” Louis asked, whimpering slightly. Louis could feel himself start to cry now at his own accusation. Harry’s jaw dropped.

“How could you even say that? Of course I’m not,” Harry declared. “Louis, they didn’t know because I’ve never mentioned anything of my personal life. They’re not my friends, Louis, they’re my colleagues and I don’t share intimate details with them.”

Louis was still crying, unsatisfied with Harry’s evasive answer.

“Louis, I’ll go down there right now, I’ll put a sign on my chest that says ‘Louis’s boyfriend’, I promise whatever reasoning you’ve constructed in your head is wrong. You are the most talented, beautiful person I’ve ever met, I would never, ever be ashamed to call you mine.”

Louis sighed, tears slowing down now, and wiped his eyes. He looked at Harry and let Harry come closer now, putting his big hands around Louis’s waist.

“Nick has been tutoring me, Louis,” Harry blurted. Louis looked at him quizzically. “I’ve been failing one of my classes and he has been working with me at lunch and after work to help me get my grade up to passing level.” 

Louis felt a pang of sadness for his boyfriend now. Harry had always been at the top of his class, prided himself on his grades and Louis could see how much this was killing Harry to admit.

“You think so highly of me, Louis, and I just couldn’t admit that I was failing, especially not to you. You’re so bright and so perfect and wonderful and I just couldn’t bring myself to tell you. I was, am still, so embarrassed and I just needed help and Nick was the only way I knew how to get it.”

Louis reached up now, cupping Harry’s chin delicately. 

“H, you can tell me anything, you know that…”

“I know, I do, Lou but I couldn’t even admit it to myself until I got an F, I genuinely got an F on an exam. I just needed to do something and I could barely even swallow my pride enough to ask Nick for help.”

Louis sighed, still picturing the way the two were seated when he had walked into the office. 

“I just don’t know why you have to do it here, all secluded…where he can touch you…”

“Lou, don’t be silly.”

“Harry, you are mine and I don’t like when he puts his hands all over you!”

Louis saw Harry’s eyes darken just slightly, almost as if he was slightly aroused by what Louis just said.

“Louis, I would never let anybody else put their hands on me the way you do, never. How could you think that?” Harry asked, reaching his hand out and caressing Louis’s cheek before letting it drop down to hold Louis’s hand. Louis hesitantly entangled his fingers with Harry’s. 

“Louis, if I may, Harry?” Louis looked over Harry’s shoulder and remembered that Nick was still in the room. Nick stood up from the desk and looked at Louis. 

“Louis, I have no intentions of ‘stealing your man’, okay? Yeah, I may have had a crush on Harry in the past, hate to break it to you but I’m pretty sure everyone has had a crush on Harry once,” Louis actually growled at that, “But, Louis, you two have been dating for, what four years now? Even if I did intend to try to steal him away, it would be useless. Harry is borderline creepy obsessively in love with you, Louis and that is something that everyone can see, okay?”

Nick stepped around the duo, “Now, I’m going to leave you two to it, I’ll be outside.”

With that, Nick sauntered out of the room (not without receiving an extra glare from Louis just for good measure). 

Louis exhaled when Nick was gone and Harry smiled slightly.

“See, Lou? I’m creepily, obsessively in love with you,” Harry said.

Louis hummed and leaned forward, falling more into Harry’s arms. 

“I’m crazy, I’m sorry. I’ve totally embarrassed you and myself and I’m sorry,” Louis mumbled against Harry’s chest before pulling back and looking into his boyfriend’s eyes. “You make me crazy, Harry, even still after all these years and I just thought you were pulling away from me and falling into Nick’s arms instead. I miss you so much lately and I’m just home alone, thinking of what you could be doing here and it makes me absolutely mad.”

“Well I’m sorry about that, Lou. I know I’ve been too busy lately, I know that. But know that every moment you’re missing me, I’m missing you even more. Every minute I’m away from you, I’m already missing you. And I love you, I love you so ridiculously and nothing, nobody will ever make me love you any less, okay?”

Louis nodded slowly. 

“If Nick tutoring me bothers you, then I’ll stop, okay Lou? I never meant to lie to you about him but I knew how you would react and I thought if I got my grades up, you wouldn’t have to know I was ever failing.”

“But Harry, if you ever did fail, if you failed out of bloody med school, I wouldn’t ever love you any less, Harry. You are everything. You’re all I need; I don’t need Dr. Harry Styles M.D., I just need you, Harry Styles.”

Harry finally leaned down and connected their lips, kissing his boyfriend gently and lovingly. 

“And if you honestly need his help, then keep tutoring with Nick, I guess,” Louis said reluctantly, “Just…”

“How about we study downstairs in the lunchroom from now on, okay? And you can visit whenever you want, whenever,” Harry said, “I’m sorry, about everything, okay boo? I never want to be the cause of your tears.” Harry pulled away and wiped at the dried streaks on Louis’s face.

“It wasn’t only you, though, I came here cause I got rejected from the callback,” Louis mumbled, looking down at his feet. He felt his face heat up, acknowledging his additional failure. 

“Oh, Lou…” Harry said, hugging his boy into his chest, “It will-”

“It’ll happen for me eventually, I know, H,” Louis mumbled, unsure of his words. But he knew Harry was sure of them, and he just had to trust Harry on this one. “Can you just hold me for a little?”

“Nothing I’d rather do,” Harry replied, holding Louis close to his chest and close to his heart.

**

Louis moaned loudly as Harry pushed into him smoothly, slowly fucking in and out. Louis was pushed against the wall in their living room; Harry held him up, biceps clenching on every thrust. 

“Yeah, H, love you…” Louis mumbled, taking every slow, deep thrust as it came. Harry moaned and pulled Louis away from the wall, wrapping his arms around Louis’s waist, bringing him to the sofa and lightly laying him down. He pulled out just to push back in again, even deeper than the last time.

“Love you Lou… this feel good? You feel good, baby?” Harry mumbled, lips against Louis’s chest. He chewed love bites into Louis’s neck, marking him with deep purples and reds. 

“Yeah, H, perfect, feels amazing, slow like this,” Louis muttered, breath hitching as Harry hit particularly hard on his prostate. Louis choked slightly. “Fuck, babe.”

Harry pinned Louis’s hands together with his one hand, bringing his mouth to Louis’s under arm and leaving marks all down his bicep now. 

Louis was squirming, panting, face red and overwhelmed as he felt Harry suck on his bicep while simultaneously, perfectly, pushing slowly in and out of Louis. The drag was delicious and Louis was on the edge. 

“H, I’m close, push me over baby…” Louis muttered after a few more moments. He felt breathless with sensation and whimpered when Harry pulled his mouth away from his arm. Harry pulled back and roughly shoved in, once, twice, three times before pushing in a fourth, slamming in a fourth, and Louis came, completely untouched.

Louis was crying out, panting Harry’s name when Harry quickly pulled out and roughly squeezed his dick before coming all over Louis’s chest and neck, all over the ring of love bites. 

Harry’s eyes lost their focus for a moment but when he found his way back, he stared down, completely intoxicated by the sight. Louis lay, spaced out and sated, covered in Harry’s come and Harry’s bites. Harry was in heaven.

“You look perfect, baby. I’m all over you,” Harry murmured. He smiled and leaned down, connecting their lips. He reached down and swiped some come onto his finger; he held it up to Louis’s mouth. Louis stuck his tongue out and happily accepted the come, tasting it in his mouth, savoring it, before swallowing it gracefully. He opened his mouth for more and Harry continued the ministrations, picking up come and feeding it to his boy. Once all the come was gone, Harry reluctantly stood up and went to retrieve a washcloth to wipe off some of the sweat and lingering come. 

Harry pulled on some pants and was running a washcloth under the sink when he heard a loud, “Fuck!”

“Niall, what the fuck are you doing here!?” he heard Louis scream. Harry immediately shut off the tap and ran into the living room. Standing over Louis was Niall, and he was not diverting his eyes away from Louis’s junk.

Harry yelled “Stop looking, Niall! He’s mine!” just as Louis exclaimed, “Niall, stop fucking staring at my dick!”

He reached down for a throw pillow and picked it up, covering his modesty. 

At that, Harry stormed over to Niall, grabbing his arm. 

“Niall, what the fuck, man?” Harry yelled. 

Niall’s eyes were still wide, “Sorry, mate! Zayn told me to bring the new FIFA over because Louis wanted to borrow it and the door was unlocked. I didn’t expect to see Louis all fucked out on the fucking sofa! Damn, Lou…”

“Whatever you’re about to say, remember who you’re about to say it in front of,” Harry warned, voice deep and threatening. 

Niall’s eyes widened even further and he stepped back towards the door. 

“I’m just gonna go, okay? No need to get all alpha male on me,” Niall said calmly. He placed the game on the side coffee table before vanishing out of the apartment. 

Louis sighed loudly and collapsed backwards onto the couch. 

**

A week later, Louis was curled on the couch, snuggled in with a bowl on soup in his lap when the phone rang. 

He saw it was Zayn and picked up.

“Lou, guess what?”

“What?”

“I just became your new favorite person.”

Louis chuckled but asked, “Is that so? Do tell me what warrants this great honor.”

“I happened to send the recording of your senior performance to my friend who works as a stage hand at the Apollo and he managed to show it to his boss and said boss just happens to be working on an adaptation of The Twelfth Night and requested for you to come in and read for a role.”

Louis practically dropped his soup all over himself.

“The freaking Apollo, Zayn?” Louis screamed. He pushed his soup onto the coffee table and jumped off the sofa, “Oh my gosh, thank you so much Zayn! The fucking Apollo! I’m going to audition to be on stage at the Apollo!”

Louis was hopping around the room now, jumping up with glee. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you, Z!” Louis exclaimed.

Zayn chuckled on the other end, “Of course, Lou. Harry told me how much you’ve been beating yourself up and I needed somebody to see how much talent you have. Thankfully, he has good taste.”

Louis smiled, feeling tears well up but holding them down (he was such a crier these days, come on, Tomlinson). 

“Z, I have no words. Thank you so much,” Louis said, softer now, genuine reverence for his friend coming through his words. Zayn said a few more ‘you’re welcome’s before hanging up.

Louis was still leaping for joy when Harry came strolling through the door.

“Hey, boo, what’s going on?” 

Louis ran up to Harry and leapt into his arms, bringing their mouths together and sloppily shoving his tongue into his boyfriend’s mouth. Harry, caught off guard, dropped his bag just in time to wrap his hands under Louis’s bum and hold him; he kissed him back as soon as he realized what was happening.

They kissed deeply for a few moments before Louis pulled back, smiling widely. 

“Zayn got me an audition at the Apollo!” Louis finally said. Harry immediately beamed and wrapped his arms tighter around Louis, embracing him and spinning him around in glee.

“That’s amazing, you’re going to kill it, I’m so excited for you!” Harry exclaimed, he pulled Louis’s face closer to his own and kissed him deeply, pecking him all over his face as well. Louis smiled and preened under the attention.

“My star,” Harry murmured into Louis’s cheek. Louis smiled brightly and brought his boyfriend’s lips back to their home on his own.

**

The day that Harry got his passing final exam grades was the same day that Louis got the call from the Apollo Theatre extending him an invitation to play Duke Orsino in their upcoming presentation of The Twelfth Night. 

Harry fucked Louis so hard that when he went to rehearsals a day later, he told them that he tripped on the stairs (they probably knew the real reason for the limp in his step). 

**

The winter holidays passed and quickly it was February 5th, the opening night of The Twelfth Night. 

Harry had just begun his second semester at med school and was more capable now. He gave up the full time internship at the hospital and instead took a part time internship. He claims it was to focus on his studies but his studies looked an awful lot like a brunette boy with glowing blue eyes. 

Louis glanced out at the audience from left stage, staring as the seats slowly filled the room. He looked at the second row where he knew Harry had reserved a seat for every show that weekend. It was empty as of right now. Louis looked down at his watch; there were 10 minutes until show time. 

Louis huffed and looked away, turning around and continuing to pace backstage. His pulse was racing and he could feel himself start to panic, thinking of the critics in the crowd ready to pounce on any mistake he made. 

This was the first piece of professional work and he was petrified. He was pacing faster, looking down at the ground and running his lines in his head when he heard his phone vibrate on his dressing room table. 

Louis looked over and saw a message from Harry.

I can feel you pacing nervously from the second row. Stop, you’re perfect, and this is going to be perfect. Believe in yourself as much as I believe in you. I love you more than any words can say and I can’t wait to see you after the show, my love. Xoxo

Louis smiled down at the phone and sighed a little lighter. 

“Alright people, we’re on in 5. Last minute touchups!”

**

Louis was beaming after an opening performance that went off without a hitch, holding a glace of red and still had stage makeup on; in other words, he was on top of the world. 

He smoothed his shirt down before walking into the large warehouse studio apartment where the after party was being held. He walked into the room, expecting there to be a quiet roar and music thrumming from the speakers. 

Instead, Louis walked into a silent room. The lights were dimmed, hushed to an amber glow and there was a trail of probably hundreds of tea light candles leading forward in a path. Louis followed them as they traced around a curve in the room and ended at a floor to ceiling window that overlooked the city of London below. The lights shined from the buildings around and Louis lost his breath. 

“I was hoping it would be snowing, but alas,” Louis heard behind him. He turned around, speechless at the gorgeous display around him. 

Harry stood, holding a single rose out towards Louis. Louis blushed, he couldn’t help it, but took the rose from his boyfriend, placing the wine glass on the ground. Harry leaned forward and pulled Louis into a gentle kiss. He released Louis quickly though and took a step back.

“What is all of this, H?” Louis asked. Harry was haloed in the glow of the room and looked even more ethereal than he usually did and Louis was so lucky to call this beautiful boy his. 

If Louis thought he had lost his breath at the view, every ounce of air was ripped out of his body when he saw Harry slowly sink to one knee. 

“Harry….” Louis muttered.

“Louis Tomlinson, you are the absolute love of my life and I knew that from the moment you sat down in front of me in that God awful sociology class,” Harry started.

Louis could already feel his eyes start to get misty and he begged himself to hold it together. 

“And I’ve never been so proud of you in my life. I always knew you were too bright for just everyday life, Louis. You can light up a room by smiling and you lit up that whole theatre tonight,” Harry said, “But nothing compares to how you light up my life, Louis. You are everything in my life, Louis Tomlinson. I am so in love with you that sometimes I can’t even fathom it. I love you so much that I can’t even put it into words. You are every thought I have and every breath I take. Everything is just you.”

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled a black box out. He pulled the top off and revealed a simple platinum band within. 

“You are my happy ending, Louis. You are my whole world and there is nothing I have ever wanted more than to make you my husband. I’ve wanted to ask you this for four years and so finally, finally,” Harry paused, collecting himself, “Louis Tomlinson, will you marry me?”

Louis was choking on the tears he was trying to hold back but he swallowed and managed to choke out a “are you insane? Yes, of course, yes, yes!”

Harry stood up and slipped the ring gently onto Louis’s shaking finger. Louis was frozen, almost uncomprehending of the situation, before he grabbed Harry’s neck and pulled him into a harsh kiss. 

They licked into each other’s mouths moaning, “I love you”s and “Yes, yes”s.

The London skyline dimmed in comparison to them. 

**  
Louis held up his hand, gazing at the ring. Harry leaned forward and kissed his now claimed ring finger. 

“Never take it off,” Harry murmured, “Everyone can see that you’re officially all mine now, finally.”

Louis chuckled lowly, “I’ve always been yours, Harry.”

They kissed softly. Louis hummed. 

“Dr. Styles-Tomlinson, M.D. You know, I really could get into that,” Louis said, kissing Harry’s shoulder. They lay quietly, tangled in their sheets and watching snowflakes fall outside. 

Harry smiled and leaned over, kissing Louis gently on the lips. 

“That’s the second best thing you’ve ever said,” Harry replied. His legs were intertwined under the sheets with Louis’s and Louis turned slightly, looking his boyfriend in the eyes.

“Oh? And the best thing I’ve ever said?” Louis asked, “And if you say anything about sex, I’ll probably punch you just a little.”

Harry chuckled, eyes permanently sparkling now, but shook his head. He ran his finger down Louis’s cheek before replying.

“The best thing you ever said to me was ‘yes’”. 

Louis smiled.

“You absolute sap.”

Harry nodded, leaning down to kiss a love bite on Louis’s neck. 

“Only for you, Lou.”

Only ever for him.

**Author's Note:**

> what did y'all think!?  
> please leave comments/kudos or pop over to my blog and speak to me: marbellou.tumblr.com  
> refreshments are available


End file.
